


Five easy Rules

by MystikSpiral



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cap_Ironman Reverse Bang Challenge, Commander Rogers, Director Stark, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, M/M, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ish, this fic is the corniest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystikSpiral/pseuds/MystikSpiral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rules were essential to any organization, as they kept business moving effortlessly. As bosses of their respective units, both Steve and Tony liked setting their own, mostly because they did not like following other people's rules. So when Steve said they should make a list of rules that would apply to their undefined physical relationship, Tony was on board with the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five easy Rules

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this, make sure you check out [Kelslk's art ](http://24.media.tumblr.com/3103b851c8d718f6152542e1c90f4696/tumblr_n522ugHyTD1r3b3goo1_1280.jpg) work for this fic, it's incredible!
> 
> Special thanks to [Morphia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/pseuds/morphia) who was with me the entire journey, and for beta'ing my fic!

Rules were essential to any organization, as they kept business moving effortlessly. As bosses of their respective units, both Steve and Tony liked setting their own, mostly because they did not like following other people's rules. So when Steve said they should make a list of rules that would apply to their undefined physical relationship, Tony was on board with the idea. Well, after poking fun at the concept, of course.

“Rules? Steve, we’re literally just having sex. What more of a structure do you need?” Tony really just wanted to get on Steve’s nerves. He knew why the blond needed these certain rules, but the man could be so clear-cut.

Steve huffed out a noise that could be mistaken for a growl. “I just think it’ll make things less complicated if we had something to go by, so just humor me here, alright?”

Tony began typing. “Sure, sure.”

“What, you can’t remember a short list of rules?”

“If you must know, I like writing lists, so shut up and get on with it.”

Steve pulled away from leaning against Tony's desk and let out a slow "Right," before he began pacing.

“Rule one: 'We don't sleep together after sex.'"

Tony shrugged, he could dig it. Plus, the morning after could always lead to some sort of awkwardness, and Tony Stark did not do awkwardness. Steve was pretty much thinking in the same line with the director. What were they going to do, make breakfast for each other?

Tony bit the inside of his cheek, knowing it was his turn to come up with a rule.

“Rule two: 'No hand holding.'”

Steve shot him a look. “Why?”

The brunet’s face scrunched up. Why the hell was he asking why?

“Because it's too intimate, and we're not. Why, you got a thing for hand holding or something?"

“As a matter of fact I do, and sometimes I slip up during sex.”

Tony rolled his eyes not out of annoyance, but because of how adorable the statement actually was. Still, he bit down the smile threatening to take over his features.

“Rule number three: 'No unprotected sex.'”

“What? That’s no fun.”

“Neither are STDs.” Steve said, complementing the statement with an audible grunt

“Rule four: 'No cuddling.'” Tony made eye contact with Steve this time, but the blond's only response was a nod of the head.

Steve let out a soft hum, and then added, “Rule five: 'No dates, ever.'”

“Anymore we should add?” Asked Tony.

“I think we’re good.”

Five easy rules, stemming from one mind blowing fuck session, after several flirtatious encounters. However, the details of how they specifically got to this point were just as childish as their list of rules.

-

Steve Rogers didn't get distracted; turned around, maybe, but not distracted. So when the new director of Shield, Tony Stark, came along, the blond couldn’t help but get annoyed with himself.

He began to notice things. For example, why the hell did they make the director's uniform so damn tight? Was there truly a reason for Steve to memorize the contours of Tony's ass? Another issue was the frequency of their meetings. They saw each other way too often. And these things made it that much more difficult to resist the urge to flirt with Tony, especially when the director didn't seem to be opposed to the idea.

Their eye contact lingered more often than not, and the way they talked to each other made Steve mentally groan at himself.

During their first debrief together, the brunet was giving out information about their next mission. Since Steve had a habit of being too forthright with his opinions when it came to orders, especially ones he got from people he didn't know, he naturally questioned Tony's.

“Director Stark, are you sure about going about it this way? I—“

“Yes, I’m sure, Commander. I know about that cute itch you have to rebel against orders. I’d rather you just listen.” Tony interrupted.

Steve clenched his jaw briefly before speaking again. “With all due respect—“

“Why don’t we talk after this? Don’t want you getting too worked up, sweetheart.”

Steve’s expression turned flat. “Don’t call me that.”

Tony’s eyebrow rose and he pressed the tips of his fingers against the empty seat in front of him.

“What should I call you, then?” There was a glint in his eye that Steve actively tried to ignore.

Steve shifted his gaze elsewhere. “Commander is just fine.”

“I bet you’d like that.”

“Maybe I wou—“

“Oh my god! We’re right here!” Yelled Clint, covering his ears abruptly, accompanied by a few more grunts from other team mates.

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. Shit, he forgot people were actually in here. Sam was passing him an all knowing look that made him want to sink into the floor.

Tony cast his eyes upon Steve, then back to Clint. “You're all dismissed.”

There were stares sent in the direction of both the director and commander. Sam leaned in and whispered “I didn’t know you had it in you.”

Steve elbowed him in response, murmuring a not so convincing ‘Shut up.’

As things would have it, their little flirtatious banter continued to evolve, both of them feeling like horny teenagers. From finding an excuse to hang out in each other’s rooms longer, to Steve pressing Tony up against walls and running his lips as close as he could to the brunet’s ear without touching.

Tony would shiver and crane his neck so Steve could give more, and the commander never did. It was a game, a game where neither of them won or lost, though in their minds it was a competition.

Until one day they both lost, severely.

It was towards the end of the day, and Tony was at his desk, filling out expense reports and other forms that began to blur into one another. He needed a coffee break, he figured. After signing one more piece of informational bullshit, he pried himself from his seat and started  walking towards the door.

Not too surprisingly, Steve walked in just then. What was unusual, though, was the cup of coffee in his hand.

“That’s for me, right?”

Steve laughed out a “No.”

The brunet almost whined in response. “I need it more than you do.”

Steve spotted the stack of papers a mile high on his desk, raising both of his brows he spoke. “Damn, that’s quite a pile you’ve got going there.”

“You’re telling me, I would give anything to be working out on the field again. I don’t like delegating things,” the word things was emphasised by a hand motion,  “I never did. “

Steve walked closer, setting down his cup of coffee on Tony's desk. “Too late to start rethinking your life choices, don’t you think?”

Tony sucked a breath through his teeth. “Why did you come in, to have me reflect on my bad decisions? Or are you actually going to make use of yourself, for once?”

“I’m always making use of myself; I’m doing you a favor by gracing you with my presence.”

Tony let a smile stretch his lips. “So cocky, but seems like you're all talk.”

They were close now, close enough for Tony to hear the slight hitch in Steve’s breath.

“Yeah?” Steve closed the gap between them, not allowing a proper response because their lips were sealed together.

Tony let out a hum of approval, pressing the tips of his fingers into blond strands and tugging. Steve grunted and pushed the director back on the desk behind them. His lips worked along Tony’s neck as his fingers reached up to fiddle with the zipper that held the tight monstrosity of a suit together. He then sharply tugged at the skin on the brunet’s collar bone, while Tony arched up into every slight motion against his body.

“So responsive...” Murmured the blond against the wet skin.

Tony had a snarky comeback somewhere in the back of his mind, but it didn’t quite make it out. What did leave him was a long moan, when Steve reached for the obvious bulge.

“C’mon, we’re not making sweet love, we’re fucking, so get on with it!” Really, it was an excuse for Tony to get at least one smart ass retort in the works, so that he didn’t seem so damn pliant.

Steve tsk’d audibly while pulling out his cock from the confines of the standard issue uniform he sported. Tony's mouth nearly watered at the sight of the thick flesh, and he lifted himself up, reaching a hand over to get a firm hold on Steve’s dick.

“God, is this what you’ve been hiding? You’ve got a nice looking cock, Rogers.”

“What happened to 'get on with it'?” Questioned Steve, which made Tony dramatically roll his eyes.

“Just trying to pay you a compliment. A well-deserved one, indeed.” Said Tony, while stroking along the shaft of Steve’s cock.

Steve let out a low groan, watching over Tony as he skillfully worked the blond's cock. His grip got tighter, and it made the super soldier gasp.

“Like that... fuck, Stark, just like that…” He managed, bucking into each stroke and swearing. If he didn’t hang onto his resolve, he could come from this alone.

Luckily, Tony pulled away in time, though the smug expression was something Steve could do without. The brunet reached into one of the drawers at his desk and pulled out a small bottle of lube.

“I honestly don’t want to know why you keep that in there.”

Tony shrugged. “I have no excuses.”

After a few moments of kissing, and Steve nipping on expanse of Tony’s taut torso, the brunet was fed up with the foreplay, or as he liked to call it- stalling.

“C’mon fuck me, need it now.” It was said shakily yet in a determined tone; Tony shared a look of irritation.

“Fine, fine. Never took you for a beggar.” Steve joked, digging into the wallet in his back pocket. He pulled out a condom and slipped it on, adding a few drops of lube before slowly pushing himself in.

“Oh fuck—God that’s good!” Groaned Tony while wrapping his legs around the blond’s waist.

Steve could only nod in response, suddenly overwhelmed with the amount of heat surrounding his cock.  He got a firm hand on the brunet’s shoulder, hips stuttering a bit before they both got a nice rhythm started up.

The desk shook beneath them, obviously not made for activities such as this. Somehow, the hobble of the desk urged Steve to go faster, and harder, until the only sounds in the room were of skin slapping on skin, grunts and groaning, with the occasional gasp that left Tony when his prostate was brushed against.

Steve was getting close. With that in mind, he bent over and made it so his uniform touched Tony’s bare torso. The blond could hear the scratching noises of Tony raking his nails along sturdy fabric.

Reaching down, Steve fisted the brunet’s cock. He realized his gloves were still on, and was about to stop when Tony spoke.

“I-I like it—don’t stop, please don’t stop.”

The commander’s mind briefly wandered into satisfaction over discovering a kink the brunet had. Pressing his lips against the director’s ear he huffed out “If only I could get you begging and willing like this all the time… You’re so pretty when you’re taking it.” The last part was punctuated with a sharp thrust of his hips, Tony yelped in response.

Tony swallowed thickly, so Steve had a thing for dirty talk, who would have thought. Though his head was clouded with lust and heat pooled in his stomach, he could somewhat evenly get out a retort.

“If you keep fucking me like this, I’ll always be begging for it.”

Steve growled lowly in response and made his thrusts slower but harder hitting, keeping the hand on Tony's cock steady. It didn’t take but a handful more thrusts to get him to come with Steve’s name passing over his lips.

The sight of Tony coming so hard alone could get Steve teetering on the edge, but it was a combination of the sweet moans leaving the brunet, his face with each thrust in, and his incredibly tight ass that got him there.

Steve came with a slow “Oh my god!” Then slumped on top of the brunet, trying to catch his breath.

Afterwards, he sat himself up and looked down at Tony, who sent a cheeky grin his way. Steve raised a brow but mirrored his grin.

“I didn’t know you had it in you.” Tony delivered a smack to Steve’s ass, and Steve’s face contorted into something that read surprise; he then smacked Tony’s as a rebuttal.

“I keep getting that, and really, I should be saying that about you begging.” Said Steve, pulling himself up to get at least semi decent.

Tony snorted. “I did not beg.”

Steve grabbed a tissue to wipe his right glove that Tony messed over. “Ah, the first step to acceptance is denial.”

“Denial is for those who’ve got something to deny.”

Steve gave a bored look, “I’m sorry, but then what was the whole ‘Oh don’t stop Steve, I like it please don’t stop oh!’” He mimicked Tony’s voice higher in pitch and whiney, which didn’t stop Tony’s face from turning a darker shade of red.

“Can it, Commander.”

Steve went into a fit of laughter, and Tony worked on getting himself together.

“Go ahead, make yourself laugh, but next time, you’ll be the begging for it.” Tony tried to say that as sternly as possible.

Steve raised an eyebrow. “So you admit you were begging.”

“Shut up.”

“Oh and that little glove kink of yours, don’t think I didn’t catch it.”

“You just don’t stop—where is the off button on you.”

“When they put the serum in me I think they’d forgotten to install one.”

Tony gave a look of exasperation, then. “I can think of a few ways.”

“Show me one.”

Tony smirked and landed a slow kiss on the blond's lips, feeling up for a second round already, when a firm knock on his door was heard.

Both men separated, quickly trying to get everything back in place, as if they were casually talking about something other than sex.

“C-Come in!” Called out Tony, almost groaning at the sight of Rhodey. The man damn well knew what they'd been up to.

Rhodey’s eyes fell into a squint and his eyebrows furrowed. “I can come back another time—“

“No, not at all. I was just leaving, right Stark?”

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Tony scoffed; it’s not his fault he couldn’t lie around Rhodey.

Steve slipped out of the room, leaving Rhodey to cross his arms and give the brunet a pointed look.

“That look means you’re judging me. Stop judging me Rhodey, I’ve done nothing wrong.” He didn’t do anything wrong, he just thoroughly enjoyed Steve’s big dick pounding into him, was that so terrible?

Rhodey gave him another look that could be interpreted as unamused. “You’re disgustingly guilty right now. Do I have to tell you to not sleep with your boss?”

Tony held up a single finger. “First off, he is not my boss, I’m technically his boss. Second, so we might have moved in horizontal positions for around fifteen minutes. Can you truly blame me? You saw it coming.”

“Everyone saw it coming.” Rhodey grunted.

Tony fiddled with one of the pens on his desk. “That’s not—how would they—“

One of Rhodey’s eyebrows cocked in amusement. “They know, Tony.”

Tony made a mental note to be more subtle. Both men were too busy to have insignificant rumors spread about whether they were fucking or not. He was sure Steve would agree.

“You guys aren’t exactly the epitome of subtle. Bucky and Natasha have more stealth than you two.”

That couldn’t be true, thought Tony. The two assassins flirted like they breathed.

“It’s once, not like we’re gonna go at it again.”

Rhodey gave him a gaze that looked as if he was completely unconvinced.

“Okay so I don’t believe myself either. Let’s just discuss more of my sex life over dinner. I’m starving.”

-

Though Tony had made a mental note to be more subtle, things ended up falling by the wayside. There were several reasons for this failure, and Steve was one of them. The man hinted at wanting to have sex whenever they happened to be near an empty room, an unoccupied utility closet, and when they happened to be alone in an elevator.

Usually, Tony wouldn't protest this, but this time he had to, since the entire space was filled to the brim with super heroes. The brunet was usually the adventurous type, but he was a superior, and it wouldn't look right if he got caught bent over and keening for it. And given that there were already rumors going around, the commander and director disappearing together for long periods of time would make them look that much worse.

Still, Steve pressed against him insistently, and to give Tony more credit for not caving in so easily, he did try to act annoyed. Huffing and whispering a light ‘stop it’, that came out more as a moan because _dammit Steve not behind the ear._

When the director finally caved, he found himself with Steve in an empty closet. He reached for the glaring bulge in Steve's pants, the fabric strained by the impressive hard-on it confined. Tony bit his lower lip as he stroked Steve, who only offered a sly smirk in return.

“You’re insatiable.” Tony said, letting his mouth fall into a lopsided grin.

Steve smiled, “You like it.”

Pressing the blond against the door, Tony sunk down to his knees and mouthed over the pants. After a bit of teasing and watching Steve squirm, Tony got a hold of the zipper between his teeth, and pulled it down slowly.

“Tease,” Steve accused.

Tony shrugged, “You like it.”

Taking out Steve’s erection, Tony started up with a few easy strokes, then pressed his tongue against the slit. The commander let out an abrupt gasp, bucking his hips eagerly into motions of the brunet's tongue.

There were things Steve liked about Tony’s mouth and things he could do without. The snark that seemed programed into the brunet's personality was his least favorite, (it was irritatingly endearing, but that’s another story). The way his lips curled into an easy smile after one long kiss was high up there on his list of favorites, but the way Tony sucked cock was probably number one.

The genius memorized every sensitive nerve ending, and got genuinely turned on by the act itself. Occasionally, Steve would look down while Tony was going at it, slurping and gagging a bit, obscene noise after obscene noises finished off with a lovely muffled moan. In combination with the filthy sight of Tony’s cheeks hollowing, the blond only managed a glimpse before his eyes instinctively rolled back and a whispered “Fuck, Tony,” escaped his lips.

Leaving Steve so overwhelmed made a smile spread across Tony’s face; he loved driving the man close to the edge in more ways than one. Tony moved one of his hands that were steady against Steve’s thighs, down to his balls, cupping them and massaging gently with the tips of his fingers.

“Close—so fucking close!” Called out Steve, clutching brunet locks tightly.

Tony was ready to take down the blond's load, and damn this was always his favorite part; not necessarily the taste, but watching Steve lose it. Soon, spurts of semen fell onto Tony’s tongue, and when Tony looked up, he saw Steve’s hand fly to his face as his orgasm shook him.

The brunet whimpered as he watched and swallowed down the come, a free hand reaching down to rub himself. Releasing Steve’s cock from his mouth, Tony rested his head on the super soldier’s thigh. He sighed out a shaky breath, feeling partly ashamed that he’d get off so easily    after pleasuring Steve, yet another part of him was satisfied, because the blond looked in awe.

A few more strokes, and Tony was coming in his pants, chuckling as he did so. Steve pulled him up off the floor and tugged on the brunet's lower lip with his tongue.

“Wow…” Said a captivated Steve.

Tony simply grinned and lifted up one of his brows, “I’m amazing, I know.”

“I’ll let your ego slide this time.”

Both of them slipped out of the closet as discreetly as they could, only to have Sam pass by with a look that Steve fully understood.

“I know.” Steve huffed.

Sam’s face broke out into a grin, “8 o'clock, I’m inviting Natasha.”

-

Later on, at the set time, Steve was sitting in front of Sam and Natasha in a booth at their usual dining place, doing what the two liked to call 'catching up'. Steve liked to think of it as a drilling session. Most of which they'd spent questioning Steve’s nonexistent sex life.

Sure he had the occasional one night stand, but the fact that the blond wasn’t seeking anything serious made his options exceptionally narrow. It’s difficult to find someone who would be okay with the amount of hours he’d be disappearing for, and for them to be okay without a proper job description. Steve’s learned that not everyone knows who Captain America is, and to be honest, he wanted to keep it that way. The last few men and women he'd tried to go steady with had wanted more specifics than the arbitrary title of government worker he’d been shelling out during their first two weeks of dating.

Steve just didn’t want to go that far into detail, and needless to say, things ended fairly quickly, which meant the commander wasn’t in the happiest of moods for a while. He didn’t really have to tell Natasha to relax after that last one; she pretty much got the memo, and Sam stopped asking questions.  It was part of the reason why he liked being around them. They understood him without words, because they knew him better than he knew himself.

At any rate, this time was different. The meddling pair was grinning ear to ear, and Steve wanted to be annoyed because hell there was nothing to grin about, and still, he held out a hand, motioning for them to talk.

“I knew it. You dorks flirting during debriefs. I fucking knew it.” Natasha blurted.

Sam chuckled, “Everyone knew it, but a utility closet? Tell me, whose idea was that?”

Natasha grabbed one of the pieces of bread that were set on the table, taking a bite before muffling out, “I bet it was Steve.”

“I had a feeling you were an exhibitionist. Shoving people against walls, specifically Stark. Pass the bread.” Natasha kindly passed Sam the basket of bread. Meanwhile, Steve was gaping.

The blond closed his eyes briefly, holding up a finger to signify he needed to gather his wits. Sure he’d been expecting this, but around the pair he seems to always be thrown in for a loop.

“Okay, first off it has not been a while, we’ve only been formally having sex for around two weeks—“

Sam snorted, “Formally? Really dude?”

“Well you tell me how I’m supposed to label what we’re doing. Besides, it’s not that serious, it’s literally just sex.”

Natasha rolled her eyes, “Bullshit.”

“Nope, it’s not bullshit; we got down a list of five rules that’s going to keep us in check.” Steve said proudly, leaving both of his friends to laugh.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Sam made eye contact with Steve, his expression changed to taken aback; “Oh you’re serious.”

“Yes I’m serious.”

“Well name a few—“

Their chatter ceased momentarily as the waitress came to take their order, then Steve spoke.

“No sleeping over after sex, no cuddling, no hand holding—“

A snort of laughter left both Natasha and Sam, and in response Steve sent back a sharp glare. They both stopped, though the smiles stayed.

“No sex without condoms, and no dates, ever.” Steve punctuated the last of his statement with a slight nod.

“You guys are ridiculous.” Natasha accused.

“Five bucks says they break no hand holding first.”

Natasha cocked her head, “Why not, my bets are no bareback.”

Steve promptly ignored the two as they placed empty bets, which was what they were; because there was no way in hell they would break any of these rules. They were responsible adults, capable of following directions they themselves had put in place. What the hell could go wrong?

-

“C’mon Steve, get on with it I’m dying here.” Tony was begging again and shit it was wearing away the already thin resolve Steve worked with.

Hastily the blond lubed up his cock and pushed in, not realizing he didn’t put on a condom but he did realize the stimulation was incredible.

The same thought repeated itself in Steve’s brain, _shit Tony so fucking tight fuck, fuck._  And from that point his face was buried in the crook of the brunet’s neck, melting into the sweet sounds that were the director's moans.

Thrust after thrust both partners shook, and it didn’t take long till they were coming with a loud shout. Bits of whimpers left the smaller man’s throat when he felt Steve’s come fill him up,  his eyes were half lidded and focused near the ground, and all Tony could think about was how good he felt.

Slowly Tony’s eyes traveled up to Steve’s, who looked back in sheer horror.

Tony gave a questioning look before it set in, “Oh shit.”

“Yeah, oh shit, it’s only been what, two weeks and we’ve already broken a rule!”

Tony rolled his eyes, “Yeah, one rule, we’re not just gonna start dating all of a sudden.”

Steve held up his hand to signify for Tony to stop talking, “Doesn’t matter, we can’t just slip up like that.”

"Why are you getting so worked up? I'm not fucking anyone else."

Steve stopped in his tracks, the confession giving him pause.

“Wait, seriously?”

"Do you really think I'd bother setting up a bunch of rules if I was screwing around?" Tony deadpanned, and Steve almost sighed in relief, “Am I the only one you’re having sex with?”

Steve nodded before speaking, “Yeah, yeah… Think we can get away with breaking that rule?”

Tony shrugged, walking over to his desk get tissue and clean himself up, followed by pulling up the list of rules.

“Okay, that one didn’t count.” Tony reasoned, crossing it off the list.

“Sure, and it did feel amazing.” Steve acknowledged.

Tony simply grinned as his eyes scanned over the document.

-

“You broke a rule already.” Rhodey chided.

Carol shook her head, “You guys are idiots, I knew you two wouldn’t last.”

Tony sucked a breath through his teeth. “Carol, how do you know about this and why are you even here? And whatever, we said the rule didn’t count.”

Both Rhodey and Carol shared an impassive stare, and Tony waved one hand in defense, another hand reaching for one of Rhodeys’ fries.

“Does that really have to count as a rule? I mean hell the sex was already incredible but this time,” Tony mouthed ‘oh my god’ before continuing in his own defense, “plus this time he came—“

“Tony no!” Both Rhodey and Carol exclaimed, in turn the brunet laugh mischievously.

“Look, as much as I love to hear all the details on your sex lives, I don’t. All I know is that both of you all are going to fail miserably at your own game.”

“O’ ye of little faith, you know I’m stronger than that.”

“Should you comment on that or should I?” Said Rhodey.

Carol smirked. “He’s a big boy, he can figure it out himself.”

Tony blew air out of his nose. “I’m not saying anything about you two and your little crushes on each other.”

Carols’ face turned a pink. “That’s neither here nor there, besides we’re dating now.”

“Exclusively?” Tony pressed.

“What the hell does it matter, Stark? This is about you, not us.”

“Oh so there is an ‘us’, how adorable.”

As Tony and Carol began to bicker, the brunet spotted Rhodey grinning behind his palm. Tony was happy that his best friend found someone; though Tony couldn’t help the pestering thought in the back of his mind- what if they did mess up again? As Tony did with most of the problems he couldn't quite solve, he ignored it. Surely they could handle a little mishap.

The next day at work, Natasha cheekily flashed Steve a five dollar bill, producing a look of disbelief from the blond.

“How the hell did you—“

“Sam.”

“How did Sam—“

“Rhodey.”

Steve cursed underneath his breath, turning on his heels to walk towards his own office.  He sorted through a relatively miniscule amount of paperwork, then picked up the stack to drop off at Tony’s office. As he settled in, he spotted the brunet face down in paper work.

“Hey beautiful.” Tony greeted while blindly grappling for his cup of coffee.

Steve snorted. “Hey gorgeous, got a stack for you.”

“Oh my god,” Tony griped, leaning back in his chair and murmuring something along the lines of ‘I didn’t graduate from M.I.T for this.’

Steve bit his lower lip to suppress his grin. “You always charge through a majority of it before the day is up. I think you’re doing great.”

Tony took a sip of his coffee, huffing and shaking the plastic cup. “Why does the world hate me.”

The blond walked over and grabbed the reusable container, and sat it down. “C’mon, someone bought more coffee in the longue; let’s take our time getting some.” He added a wink for emphasis, which had Tony on his feet.

“You’re always looking out for me, commander.” Tony wrapped his hands around the holster straps on Steve’s chest.

In response, Steve got a firm grip on Tony’s utility belt. “You know I’ve gotta keep an eye on you, director.”

Both of them smiled into the slow kiss, different from anything else they’d partaken in. It wasn’t frantic; it was softer, casual even. Steve liked the way Tony licked his bottom lip, and Tony liked the way Steve nipped at his. Minutes passed and they both stopped, somehow just sated with a kiss.

-

It was another normal day, a debrief for the up and coming mission Steve and a few of the other Avengers were headed to, and Tony, being the director, had to be there. As agent Hill talked about objectives and what not, Steve and Tony found it an appropriate time to sneak in jokes in hushed whispers. Needless to say they got a few (smug) looks from everyone else which the pair dismissed because it’s not like they were making out.

“Commander Rogers and Director Stark, as much as everyone else finds you two adorable, I’d like to be spared the cute public displays while I’m talking.”

“We’re not—“ Both of them started.

“Yeah, sure, anyways…” She continued talking as the rest of the team looked as if they were holding back laughter, by this point both men were sporting matched flushes.

Still, Tony took out a blank page from his note pad and wrote down, _‘Wanna grab something to eat after this? Let’s call it a good luck on your mission thing.'_

He slipped it to Steve, and the blond read over it, trying to suppress a smile he wrote back, _‘So it’s a date?’_

Tony scanned over the reply then looked as if to be contemplating a thought, then, _‘No, it’s not a date…it’s a…not date…yeah.’_

Steve raised a brow, _‘A not date?’_

 _‘Yup.’_ Tony punctuated the period firmly, as if it made his point clearer.

_‘Ok.’_

Tony smiled ear to ear, but remembered everyone was watching, so he folded up the piece of paper and placed it in his pocket. He could practically hear the eye roll from agent Hill. When the meeting ended, the two lagged behind, and Steve took the chance to ask where they were going.

“I got a place, I’ll text you the address. Just meet me at seven. Maybe we can catch a movie afterwards.”

“For the not date?” Steve asked, as if confirming the events, but really to mess with Tony.

Tony pointed at the blond, “That’s what I said, don’t be late.”

-

At seven, Steve figured he could dress a bit more casually, a plaid shirt and some khakis for their not date. The place looked like a comfortable joint, and when he walked in, he spotted the brunet, already seated and waiting.

“Hey.” Greeted Steve, slipping off his jacket and scarf, then seating himself.

Tony smiled. “Hey.”

“This is pretty public, aren’t you afraid of tabloids with headlines like ‘Captain America and Iron man on a big gay adventure.” The blond made gestures with his hands.

Tony nearly spit the water he was drinking. “You can’t say things like that when I’m drinking, and if the tabloids spew out something that… creative, I’ll just tell them the truth.”

“That we’re on a ‘not date?’” Steve gestured, using air quotes to emphasis the ridiculousness of the term.

“Possibly, they’ll buy it like you did.”

Steve took a few sips of water before giving a nod. “Sure I did.”

“You know you are pretty sassy for a man hitting a thousand.”

“Are we playing the age card?” Steve questioned.

Tony made a motion with his hand to show disregard. “Just saying.”

“I doubt you’ll be saying anything if we were to arm wrestle right now.”

“Why in the hell would I do that? I’m not genetically engineered to kick ass.”

“Then hush your mouth old man.”  Steve quipped, producing a laugh from the brunet.

Dinner came and went, conversation came easier than expected, and both were happily basking in each other’s company.

“What movie do you want to see?”

“Anything really, I’m not the most well versed in cinema.” Steve concluded, to which Tony held up a finger,

“Yet.”

Steve chuckled. “Yet.”

A moment of silence passed as they made their way towards the theatre, with comforting sound of their footsteps and the noise of the New York streets. Steve spoke after an interval of quiet. “I’m having a good time.” The words were almost hurried, but the blond felt as if he needed to get it out.

Tony smiled ear to ear, placing a leather clad hand on Steve’s chest, lifting up slightly to catch Steve’s lips in a chaste kiss. Steve took it as the feeling being mutual.

They ended up seeing a sci-fi film that Steve surprisingly enough liked, though he couldn’t exactly relay the details after the halfway point because Tony’s lips were way more interesting. Sometime later they parted ways. Tony had completely forgotten about the mission he had that following day, and he resisted the urge brood.

-

Tony wasn’t sulking. Granted, Steve got a mission and wasn’t dealing with steaming piles of shit stacked a mile high, constantly giving him papercuts as he turned a page. But he wasn’t sulking. His bottom lip just poked out further than usual.

To add to the list of things that were wrong with this situation, Steve wasn’t there for their daily teenage antics that consisted of finding an unoccupied area and fucking. He also wasn’t there for their usual midday coffee run, or the afternoon check in… or evening check in.

God, how much time did they spend around each other?

Up until now, the brunet hadn’t realized that sex wasn’t just their routine, that they were each other’s routine. Tony pressed his fingertips into his temples. Figuring that maybe a cup of mediocre coffee would wake him up, he lazily got out of his seat.

Typically, the coffee didn’t bother him as much as it did right now, Tony’s shoulders slumped gently.

He missed Steve.

-

A week passed and Tony felt as if he was being punished. Every time someone would walk in his office he perked up like a puppy. Only for it not be Steve, which caused Tony to whine internally. Rhodey knew he was going through something similar to a withdrawal, teasing him at every chance he got. He’d made the suggestion to go out for dinner as a ‘distraction from his no-Steve blues’.

“You know, I remember you telling me it was only a one-time thing.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Tony griped.

“Of course you don’t. I mean, surely your moping has nothing to do with you missing Steve.”

“Surely,” Repeated Tony in a miffed tone. “I’m starting to think you get off on my agony.”

“Agony? That bad huh?” Rhodey was just being cruel now.

Tony flapped his hand quickly. “That’s not what I meant either.” He decided to drown out his best friend by stuffing his face with a mouthful of pizza he’d ordered specifically for the Steveless occasion.

“By the way, how was your date?”

Tony paused mid bite. “Did Sam--?”

“Enthusiastically, he did matter of fact; you two are currently the main topic around Shield.”

“That’s nice. Oh and just so you know, it was a not date.” Tony said in a matter of fact tone.

Rhodey gave him look that could be interrupted as ‘Really Tony?’

“Oh shut up,” Tony contoured, “and if you must know, it went just fine, great even.”

Rhodey rolled his eyes, and Tony clued into him being done with both him and Steve.

-

Almost two weeks passed and Tony was sick of seeing people walk in that weren’t Steve. The brunet would just glare at them as they walked out. Boots squeaked along marble tile and Tony didn’t even want to look up this time. It was probably another Shield agent with more paper work and already Tony was landing head first into his desk.

“Miss me?”

Tony jumped up, everything in him wanting to tackle the blond and kiss him until he couldn’t breathe. When the hell did he get so desperate?

“How was the mission?” Tony kept his voice even, no need to give away how he was really feeling now.

“Long, tedious, finished.” Steve had that smirk on his face that read cocky; he only did it when Tony fidgeted, and Tony only fidgeted when he was flustered.

Tony cleared his throat. “I-I’m gonna need a finished report.”

“I’ll have it placed neatly on your desk tomorrow morning. Now, you didn’t answer my question.” Steve tugged on the holster straps and Tony inched closer. “Did you miss me?” The words were whispered against his lips.

The director nodded slowly, eyes traveling down to his lips, and then they were kissing. Tony would be lying if he were to say this wasn’t up there on the top five best kisses he’s ever had. It was like a sigh of relief, kissing someone that he’d nearly pined over for a few weeks. Their mouths moved in a fluid motion, and Tony’s arms made their way around Steve’s neck.

Steve suddenly pulled away, and Tony whimpered, trying to lean in for another.

The blond chuckled. “Let’s go back to my place, yeah?”

“Okay.” Tony agreed, grabbing the bag he used to carry around his everyday items.

The car ride home felt like it was taking ages, and the really annoying part was Steve digging out his keys to his apartment. Steve could feel how antsy he was, but of course he added fuel to the fire, groping Tony and whispering next to his ear “Relax.”

Damn him.

Tony held back a groan, and as soon as they were inside the relatively small apartment (well small in comparison to the mansion he lives in), they were kissing frantically. Remembering each patch of skin with their lips, tracing each other’s silhouettes with their fingertips.

“Bed…” Huffed out Steve between kisses.

In the bedroom, as their lips were still attached, Steve fumbled with the zipped in the front of Tony’s uniform, while murmuring, “You’d think a genius like you would invent a magical button to get your clothes off.”

Tony raised a brow. “That was very kinky of you, Rogers.”

Steve shrugged. “I’m all full of surprises.”

After getting their clothes off, they fell onto the bed clumsily. Steve kissed down Tony’s chest, the rough pads of his fingers rubbing over his nipples. The brunet arched up and gasped, his hand clutched the sheets and his body writhed. He could already feel sweat beading against his forehead, and his cock was growing fully hard with each passing touch.

Steve didn’t relent, which was great and terrible all at once. He wanted to be pleasuring the super soldier, and not only that. Hearing himself lose it was strange. Partially because they’ve never been this thorough before, not that either of them were opposed to it.

Steve reached up towards his night stand, grabbing a small bottle of lube and coating his cock generously before entering Tony. The brunet bit his lower lip and clutched the sheets; he couldn’t express how much he fucking missed this.

The relentless pounding into Tony’s ass had the brunet groaning loudly, reaching back to grasp the head board to steady himself. Steve’s hips moved at a harder pace, and he leaned down to kiss Tony rougher than usual; it was just what they both needed.

The head board was now smacking up against the wall, and Tony raked his nails along Steve’s back, encouraging the blond with his moans, to get rougher, to fuck him senseless. Steve was doing damn well, the drag of his own cock with every passing thrust making his body nearly tremble.

He wanted to drive Tony to the edge, make him come really fucking hard, as he went to bend over and whisper filth in the brunet’s ear, his head smacked against the heardboard with a loud thud.

Tony instantly stopped moaning as Steve held his head. He tried to ask if Steve was alright but as he opened his mouth to speak and abrupt laugh left him, and then he couldn’t stop. Steve pulled out and covered his face in shame.

“Oh my god Steve are you alright? Oh my god...” His voice fell into laughter again, Steve’s face was now broken out into a full blush.

“Don’t you ever speak about this again.”

Tony caught his breath after constant laughter, periodically looking at Steve and bursting out into small giggles while Steve said ‘Shut up’. The brunet eventually got himself together and lifted himself to make his way towards the record player displayed near the window. The brunet began skimming through various albums,

“Led Zeppelin? Never would have thought.”

Steve raised a brow and sat himself up. “Why’s that?”

“Well you know I figured old man Rogers couldn’t handle the guitar.” Tony joked, and Steve rolled his eyes exuberantly.

“This old man just pounded your ass into the mattress.”

Tony lifted the needle and placed down the record. “You also pounded your head into the wall.”

Steve’s face went a reddish tint. “I thought we agreed to never bring it up.”

“I didn’t agree to that.” The record began playing Led Zeppelin’s first album and Tony jumped back into the bed.

They both shared looks of understanding, knowing exactly what they were doing next, but not disclosing it. Tony pressed his back against Steve’s chest, and Steve wrapped a firm hand around the brunet’s waist. One of the blond’s fingers teased towards Tony’s resting hand, running over the engineer’s worn skin.

He figured, he might as well keep one rule remaining, so he wrapped his arm around Tony’s waist and held him as close as their bodies would allow. Both of them eventually falling asleep after humming a few songs.

-

Tony woke up abruptly at the sound of an alarm going off, and then squinted his eyes a bit as he scanned the room. Right, he stayed over. Taking a good look around, he took in the small area that was a great depiction of the blond. Organized, yet busy. It left the genius a bit curious and wanting to fish through the various items lying around the room. Tony resisted when he keyed into the sound of a shower going.

Briefly he contemplated on joining, then figured, why the hell not. Waltzing over to the bathroom he opened up the door and leaned against the frame with a sly grin.

“You know, I’ve been waiting all my life to see this.”

It was true. He’d had a slight crush on the all American hero for as long as he could remember, and this was just a fragment of the masturbatory material he had stored in his brain. Watching water roll off each flexing muscle... God it was too good to be real.

Steve turned and mirrored his grin. "All your life, eh?”

Tony nodded then cocked his head. “I’d say a few teenage fantasies here and there.”

Steve’s eyebrows shot up. “I hope you know I’m always going to bring this up and use it against you.”

“I’ve made a grave mistake, where do you keep extra wash clothes.”

“Closet in the hallway.” Steve replied.

He grabbed a washcloth from the closet, and made his way towards the shower.

“I washed our uniforms.”

“Well aren’t you the domestic one.”

Steve handed him the soap. “Domesticity isn’t all that bad when you’re doing it around someone you like.”

Tony was prepared for a comeback until he realized what the blond said, his face scrunched up, as if he smelled something bad. “What?”

“You heard me.”

“I did.”

“Did I screw up? Because we can pretend I didn’t—“

Tony shook his head. “No, no, I like you too; this is just so… silly. Why wouldn’t we like each other?”

Steve smiled. “I don’t know, I thought we were playing the pretend game.”

“What’s that?”

“Where we pretend like we don’t until someone caves.”

Tony lathered up his wash cloth and began washing himself. “You caved first.”

Steve’s face turned into a sort of playful annoyance. “Yes Stark, you overgrown child, I caved first.”

Tony raised his hands up in defense. “I’m just saying, when you go around talking to Sam and Natasha and whoever else you talk to, because you hang out with all the cool kids in their 20s, tell them that you caved first.”

“Cool kids?”

“You know I’m right. I’m too old and nerdy to sit with you all. Despite you being a dork.”

“I thought I was the old one? And I’m ignoring that last bit.”

Tony beamed and leaned in for a slow kiss, obviously the couple was late to work. They strolled into work together, heading towards their offices when Sam and Clint passed by.

“Late?” Sam questioned rhetorically.

Clint held a finger up to his chin in mock contemplation. “Yes it would seem that way, oh and they’re showing up together.”

“Interesting.” Sam finished, both Steve and Tony actively ignored the duo, murmuring that they were idiots, despite their smiles.

“Isn’t that a rule or something?” Clint asked, looking over at the couple.

“Okay, who else knows about this?” Steve gave a look of confusion.

Sam shrugged. “Possibly a good portion of the team.”

“I’m never telling you anything again.”

“That’s a lie, but I’ll pretend to be wounded.” Sam and Clint both high fived each other before walking off.

“Rhodey and Carol want to double date tonight.” Tony said offhandedly while checking his phone.

Steve pinched between his eyebrows. “Oh god. You know, you’d think two people dating is a normal thing but no, everyone's milking it.”

“You know they were waiting for this, they’re like sharks, smelling blood and grabbing hold with their sharp teeth, tearing us apart.”

Steve gave a questioning look. “What a metaphor.”

“Yeah it was a bit much.” Tony agreed, tilting his head.

-

Before they got their butts in their seats, the couple drilled the two on how the rules were stupid to begin with.

“Wasn’t no cuddling a rule too? That was a rule wasn’t it? Who made that one?” Carol interrogated.

Steve simply raised his thumb and directed it at Tony.

“Knew it,” She responded, taking a sip of her wine.

“I’m going to go wash my hands and I’ll be back.” Said Steve, and Rhodey decided to do the same.

“I guess I’ll come too—“

Carol raised a hand. “No, wait after.” And oh God Tony knew what was about to happen. Too bad Steve was gone before he could give the blond a heads up.

Carol set an even stare on the brunet. “You realize if you fuck Steve over, Sam, Natasha, Bucky and I will hurt you, badly.”

Tony scratched the back of his head. “I kind of guessed that.”

Carol nodded. “I knew they called you a genius for some reason.”

Steve went to wash his hands and smiled when Rhodey stood beside him, doing the same in the sink next to his.

“Tony really likes you.” Steve froze momentarily, then slowly went to grab a paper towel.

“I… uh, I guess he does.”

Rhodey grabbed a towel after Steve. “He has for a long time. Let me tell you, he’s had posters up in his room for the longest time. I’ll spare you the embarrassing details for his sake, but I just want to say a few things. I don’t care how long he’s liked you. I don’t care about you being a walking legend; Steve Rogers, I will kick your ass if you ruin this for him, is that clear, Commander?”

Steve nodded slowly, and then cleared his throat. “Yes, colonel.”

Rhodey smiled. “Call me Rhodey.” he landed a few harsh pats to Steve’s back before walking out.

Rhodey sat down and Tony glared at the man. “What did you say?”

“I said I’d kick his ass.”

“Boy, you two really do complete each other.”

Steve sat back down beside Tony, mumbling “Rhodey is kind of scary.”

“You walked away too fast before I could warn you.”

-

Dinner, surprisingly enough, went pretty well after that. The two couples parted ways, and Tony got to thinking.

“We should go on a date.”

“Oh so we’re calling it that now?”

“We can go with not date too, I mean, to make it so we don’t break all of the rules—wait we didn’t break all the rules!”

Steve thought for a second, running over the rules in his head until he realized they hadn’t held hands yet.

“I would brag about this to the others but they’d just call us stupid again,” Said Tony.

Steve held out his hand, and Tony smiled and took it, the couple took their time on the way home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
